Simply Potter
by EmmyMetal
Summary: This is based on a fan-fiction i read on a different website. Bella Swan is Harry Potter's older sister by a year,She has to go to Forks,Wa with Charlie Swan.In Twilight and before and post Half-blood Prince. THIS IS NOT MY STORY ANYMORE! READ THE CHAPTER TO SEE WHO ADOPTED IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

**Me**- This is familiar. Why am I here?

**Harry**- you said you were re-writing this story.

**Me**- right… When did you turn into Hermione?

**Hermione**- Can we get onto it?

**Me**- Yes. Draco? Will you do the disclaimer?

**Draco**- Sure. DaniFenton12 does not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Chapter one**-

**_Bella's Point of view_**-

I was going to the dreary town of Forks. In Washington. To live in hiding with my Uncle Charlie. The Order of the Phoenix thought it would be a good idea after Cedric Diggory died in that grave yard. I sighed. I was leaving my brother Harry Potter. No! I didn't want to agree, but I had to.

I had slept and went to school in my truck.

_**Flashback**_-

**"Are you really leaving, Bella?" Harry asked me. I nodded. We hugged. We were the only family we had left. Well, Uncle Charlie of course, but we never saw him.**

**"The Order's making me go. I wish I could stay, or you could come." I had said.**

**"I'm going to miss you, kid." Sirius said ruffling my hair. I smiled.**

**"I'll miss you too." I told him. Tonks and Remus came in.**

**"She didn't leave, yet. We'll miss you. Your like a sister to me." Tonks said,**

**"Same here." I said when we hugged. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George came in. I hugged them all and bid farewell. I had boarded the plane an hour later.**

_**End Flashback-**_

"Um. Hello?" A voice said, I looked at a boy.

"Hi?" I asked,

"Are you Isabella? I'm Eric. Need something? Tour guide? Shoulder to cry on?" Eric asked me. I shook my head.

"No thanks," He looked at my forehead.

"What's on your head?" He asked,

"A scar. That's it." I said, He nodded.

"Okay. Bye." He left. I walked away.

"Too Damn close." I muttered

**AN: Yay! First chapter finished! Hope this one makes more sense than the first draft! DaniFenton12 :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Lunch

What if Bella was Harry Potter's twin chapter two-

**Fred-** What's up? DaniFenton12 is not here at the moment. She is tearing up a picture of Edward's face.

**Edward-** AHHHHH!

**George-** What's wrong? I thought vampire's were indestructible

**DaniFenton12-** Hey guys. Are we already into the story? Okay. I would have Edward do the disclaimer. But he is working on fixing his face. So… Bellatrix will do the disclaimer.

**Neville-** AHH! Not her! Please No!

**DaniFenton12-** Chill, Neville! She's doing the disclaimer and leaving. Your suppost to be in that imagination room in my head! How did you get out?

**Bellatrix-** DANIFENTON12 DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT!HAHAHA!

**Me-** YOU ARE SO MEAN! NOW GET BACK TO MY IMAGINATION ROOM! Thanks for reviewing

_**Moon Sea Star**_

_**Squirtlee16**_

_**Rekathiru**_

_**And**_

_**BELLA X STARFIRE7745321**_

**You guys rock!**

**P.S Other characters will bash Edward because I really don't like him and I feel they won't either. But I will still have Bella and Edward as a couple. Sorry about this long AN. On with the story.**

-As the day came into lunch I met a few people called Jessica, Angela, and Mike. Mike is pretty annoying. I feel I might become friends with Jessica and Angela. I was just sitting there and five glorious beautiful people walked in. I admired all of them. The bronze haired boy was the most pretty, though.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bellie, Bellie, Bella." Tyler said poking me.

"What?" I asked, Jessica looked at me.

"Mike wants to know why your staring at the Cullens." Angela said sticking her fork in her salad.

"I'm just wondering who they were." I shrugged. Jessica's mouth opened.

"Oh. Their Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Their all in couples. Rosalie with Emmett, and Alice with Jasper. Alice, Edward, and Emmett are the Cullens, and Rosalie and Jasper are Hales. Rosalie and Jasper are twins adopted by the mom Esme." She said. I looked at Emmett and saw that he almost looked like Harry only a lot bigger. Rosalie reminded me of Lavender but much prettier, I scrunched up my face I think she likes Ron only because she's Harry's friend or trying to make Hermione jealous. I hated that girl from the day I saw her sorting. I sighed thinking about my friends from home hurt a lot. Suddenly my name was heard over the loud speaker.

"ISABELLE SWAN TO THE OFFICE." I sighed again. They said my name wrong and I got up wondering what I did on my first day.

_**DaniFenton12- WOW! What did Bella get called into the office for? I'm sorry it took so long to update. The couples that are in the story are below**_.

_**Main- BellaxEdward, GinnyxHarry**_

_**Second main- RonxHermione, AlicexJasper**_

_**Others- Canon Twilight, Most canon Harry Potter, FredxOC, GeorgexLeah, DracoxLuna, rest are Canon, Oh wait. CharilexSue**_


	3. Chapter 3:DA plus Draco arrive

**Simply Potter Chapter 3-**

**DaniFenton12-** Hey, readers! I'm back. And making a few changes to this story. Here's number one, probably the most important notice. Bella is not Harry's twin and Harry and the gang( except Fred and George) are in between fifth and sixth year I haven't figured it out yet.

**_Change number two_**- Fred and George are in the same year as Bella. Okay, that isn't a change. But just to let you know.

**_Change Number Three-_** I changed the name of the story to Simply Potter. So. I hope you guys are done reading cause this one is a long one!

**Hermione-** DaniFenton12 does not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

* * *

**_Chapter three Bella's POV-_**

I trudged to the office trying to think what I did. I wasn't bad. Okay, George pushed Fred and I in the Black Lake taking himself with us in first year, okay. I also helped Fred and George prank Ravenclaw, my house at Hogwarts. What. Just because I'm a Potter doesn't automatically mean I'm a Gryffindor. Everyone assumes. I opened the door to the office.

"Um. I heard my name on the.." I trailed off seeing Harry. I flung my arms around him. A small silence came broken by Hermione.

"How have you been, Bella?" She asked.

"Bored " I admitted. "What are you all doing here?" I asked,

"Why we're transferring. From England to here." Fred said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Scotland." Hermione coughed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"We're not here just here to see an old bookworm." George teased putting his arm around my other one. I glared.

"At least I don't read my school books for fun." I said looking at Hermione playfully. She stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature." Ron mocked.

"Here are your schedules." An old, thin woman said quite bossily shoving papers into Harry's hands. "Isabelle will show you around." Now I knew who called my name on the announcements.

"It's Bella and I hardly know my way around." She smiled quite cruelly and left.

"Blimey. She seems worse than Snape." Ron muttered taking his schedule from Harry as Harry passed them around. I noticed him give one to Draco Malfoy. I pursed my lips glaring at the fifteen year old Slytherin.

"What are you doing here?" I nearly hissed.

"Dumbledore made me come." He muttered looking his schedule over. "Different classes you have here." He said looking up.

"It's mug- our school system is different from England." I said, rolling my eyes. "We're at lunch now, so we'll start there." Ron, of course looked happy. We walked out and went to the cafeteria. Eric had come up to us saying he saved me a seat. The table was big enough so we all sat down.

* * *

**DaniFenton12-** The Cullen's will come in next chapter. I know the group is big, but I didn't want to add one character each chapter. And I put Bella in Ravenclaw because I'm tired of everyone putting her in Gryffindor. So.. REVIEW!


	4. Anyone want this?

Hey guys. I don't think I'm going to write this story anymore. I've lost intrest in it. If anyone would like to adopt it, I would be happy to let you. Let me know if you want to take it over.


	5. Thank you and goodbye

**EmmyMetal- Hey, Guys! **Goddess of Honey Badgers** has adopted **_**Simply Potter**_**. I'm so sorry I lost interest in this story. I might do another story about Bella being Harry's sister, but for now, I'm not really writing anything Twilight. I do have my **_**Elizabeth Whitlock **_**story I am working on, but only because it needs a serious rewrite, it was my first story, you know? So, I would like to thank.**

chocolatechocolatechip

TheBestDamnThing96

eternal-grace101

loyal-girl4

NessAlexisCastle

Elena0017

Naru-hime-chan

7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7

MaeganM.0816

deadgirl forever

Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name

TheMelissaMoody

tiffyboocullenjonas

squirtlee16

Moon Sea Star

Rekathiru

BELLA X STARFIRE7745231

govolturialecbella

Vampyrelove21

posiden'sdaughter

bellsbabeyxoxox3kiss

JoanFuckingJett_** "Okay. This girl's review cracked me up. '**__Continue. Or I'll Hex you.' __**were her exact words."**_

AliceCullen0629

vampiregurly08

sheeiilaa

Sylvia N.Y

LadyElena17

**Thank you so much, guys! This story wasn't worth that much reviews! It seriously sucked to me! Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
